the notebook
by lunaslikker
Summary: The notebook is a story about true love. Noah reads his whole love life with Allie from his notebook to his wife: Allie, who has alzheimer.


Noah walked through the airport of New Bern. Scenes of the war were repeating in his head. Shooting soldiers between high grass and smelly mud, people who stiffed when the shot hit their stomach. Crying women with their children and running men who wanted to save their lives. The half broken buildings, some of them on fire. Peaceful snow that felt on his big boots. The iceness taking over his brain which distract his concentrate for the opponents. 'Watch out boy!' A women with her kid looked at Noah, a little annoyed. 'Sorry ma'am'.

Noah was walking through the autumn air of October 1947, on his way to his house and his father. People on the streets looked happy. Children were buying candy's, grands were walking together in the park, a girl who looked a lot like Allie, kissing some handsome guy. The girl smiled and turned around. Her turn around stopped when she looked at Noah's way. Her smile changed into amazement, sadness, weakness and then back to a smile. 'Noah! Noah! you're back!' She ran as fast as she could past the trees and playing kids to where noah stood. Allie and Noah greeted each other with a big hug. The Handsome man walked slowly to the two hugging people. Allie looked at Noah, then at the handsome men and back at Noah. 'Noah, this is Lon, my future husband.' A doubtful look showed up on the face from Allie, but when she saw a smile at Noah's face, she could smile too. 'Wow, like.. wow. you're engaged. Congratulations, both of you. Haven't seen you in a while Allie. But i'm glad you're happy and found the love of you're life.' Noah tried to tell it meaningful but there was a little disappointment in his voice.

Noah felt lost. He always thought Allie was the love of his life. He wanted to build a house for her. Her dream house. Noah's dad sold their house and gave the money to Noah, so he could build the new house. He spent days after days working on the house. Always with the thoughts he could get her back with such a present. Months got passed and the house became more beautiful every day. In november 1947 sadness came back in his life when his father died. The only thing he had left was the house. It had to be beautiful , so he didn't stop working on it until Allie would come by and say the house was perfect. Unfortunately Allie never came, so he out the house for sale. People came by to see the house and everyone was crazy about it. They threw with money like it was nothing so they could be the owners of the precious building. But Noah couldn't sell it. It was a house for Allie, his only love. But he knew Allie wouldn't come so he pretended to be in love with some red haired girl. days came by and Noah started drinking. He lost his self more than ever. He knew he was lying to himself and to his girlfriend. He wanted to put the house on fire but out of the sudden the phone rang. 'hi Noah', the sweet voice of Allie made Noah come to life, a hidden smile came up to his face. 'Allie..,' 'yes, I saw a picture from you in the paper. Your house, it is finished! I would really love to come over and see it, if

Two days later a little blue car drove at the ramp of Noah's house. This could be the day the house will be finished and Allie would be jumping in the arms of noah. Allie would realize she doesn't love Lon, but she was completely in love with noah all the time. They would live in the beautiful house, and grow old together. But Allie wasn't alone, Lon sat next to her in the little blue car. Pretty Allie came out the car and waved at Noah. 'Here we are!' She yelled at Noah. Noah set up a fake smile and waved back. 'I'm glad you're here, and you've brought Lon! That's nice. Do you want some coffee?'

A tense ambiance filled up the room, three people were sipping there coffee. A few minutes no talking, only looking. Then Lon asked: 'so, how long did it take you to finish this house?' 'It's not finished yet' Noah responded so fast and angry that Allie and Lon were shocked for a second. Lon didn't actually wanted to ask when it wás finished, but he did it anyway. 'it is finished when.. when.. do you want some more coffee?' Noah became that red and nervous that his hands began to shake. Obviously Allie and Lon didn't understood what was going on. 'Excuse me, I'm going to the toilet' Noah stood up and walked out of the room. He looked in the mirror and washed his face. Tears began to glow in his eyes. The door opened, and Allie's face came from behind the door. 'Noah, are you alright?' 'As if you care.' Noah still looked at himself in the mirror. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lon and me, but you never wrote back to me. I thought you were done with me. I was so, so sad. I had to move on Noah.' A tear role over her cheek. 'What do..' Noah's voice cracked, 'what do you mean, I never wrote you back? I wrote you every single day!' Anger was visible in his eyes, but still filled with tears. 'What? But.. I never.. no.' For a few minutes it was quiet in the bathroom. Noah and Allie were quietly crying without looking at each other. 'My mother.' Allie made an end to the silence. 'What?' Noah looked up. 'My mother hided the letters from me. She didn't agree with me loving you.' 'How do you know for sure?' 'I just do, noah.' Again silence. They both didn't know what to say next. What does this mean? Noah wondered. Does this mean she still loves me? Does this mean Lon was just a second choice? Can she live at my place an can we grow old together? 'I don't think we should see each other again.' Allie said out of the sudden. 'We were teenagers in love, I'm grown up now. I'm engaged, in love. I'm sorry for those letters, but I don't think it would've changed anything if I received those letters. Goodbye Noah.' Noah was benumbed. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. He couldn't say goodbye. He did hear the door closing and the car starting. He was hopeless, abandoned, hurt. Pain over his whole body. It felt like his hart was ripping out of his chest. Without knowing he was screaming as loud as possible. His body felt on the ground while the pain got worse. His arms burned and his head felt heavy. His voice stopped working, his brain stopped working. Blood all over the floor. Cold took over his life. Finally there was peace.


End file.
